


The Other Twin

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Camping Sex, Gym Sex, MILFs, Mother-Son Relationship, Ocean Sex, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Underage Sex, cheating wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessica’s story of love with her Pokemon takes place after she lost the Gym Challenge. The following story is NON-CANON to Pokégirl, and is instead a heavily sexualized retelling of how Jayden became champion of Galar. Features a female version of Leon (Leona) and incest between the Dane twins happening a good deal earlier, as well as Jayden and his mother falling in love. This... is the story of the other twin.
Kudos: 13





	1. Postwick

I woke up, feeling excited. Today, my best friend Hop’s older sister, the Champion of Galar, is coming to visit. I glanced around my room. Against the wall is the bed I shared with my smoking hot twin sister, Jessica Dane. She had the same long, dark hair as me and our mum. Despite being only fifteen, she had enormous DD tits, and hips that were so thick and so damn sweet!

Not only that, but she had the habit of wearing very revealing clothing around the house, that made my poor cock constantly hard around her. I stood up and got dressed quickly in a basic red jacket, and pulled a wool hat over my head, and picked up my father’s old bag, and headed down to see my mother, Claire. Mum... well, she was an extremely hot woman. She had E tits that outclassed Jessica’s, and hips that I had come out of, and I desperately wanted back in. I saw her in the kitchen, sipping some tea and reading the paper.

”Hi, Jayden!” she smiled, and I hugged her firmly. She relaxed into the hug, like she always did when it was just us. She was an extremely stressed out woman, but when we were alone, she relaxed. I stroked her back softly, and she hummed a bit.

”So. Today’s the day you’re meeting Galar’s champion! That’s exciting!” Mom beamed. I grinned back. 

”Yeah. I’m stoked!” I said, and Mom smiled.

———

An hour and a half later, me and Jessica were chatting in the garden, when Hop ran up.

”Hey, Danes! Leona’s just pulled into the station! We have to hurry! Race you!” Hop grinned. Jessica shook her head, but I was already running. I easily passed Hop, and encountered the crowd down at the station. Hop showed up a minute later, and Jessica a minute or two after that. Jessica stood beside me, and she looked at me with a frown. She was quite short, and so I crouched down and let her sit on my shoulders. I held her thighs with my hands, and her big ass rested against my shoulder blades. I was struggling to keep my boner concealed. 

”Hey, Leona!” Hop yelled. The crowd separated, and Jessica and I were pulled to the side as Leona, a stunning, 22-year old woman, and Hop made eye contact. Leona was gorgeous, with long black hair that looked nearly purple. She had a fit body, olive skin, and a surprising amount of curves in her hips. She had perky tits that were big enough to strain the shirt she wore, yet compared to Jessica’s, they were pennies to quarters. Jessica slid down off my shoulders, and we pushed towards Hop, hand in hand. We made it out, and Hop grinned at Leona.

”You made it! Glad you didn’t get lost and hop the wrong train!” Hop laughed.

”Yeah, yeah. Let’s head up to the house. Charizard, love, keep the paparazzi off us.” Leona said smoothly, in a naturally husky voice that made my cock throb. I mean, Leona was pretty on TV, but it didn’t do her justice.

”Who are your friends? Oh, wait. The much talked-about Jayden and Jessica, right?” Leona guessed.

”Right on, sis!” Hop exclaimed, and Leona’s eyes lingered slightly on me, as she walked towards her family home.

———

“So. We have here three Starter Pokémon. Each of you kids will pick one to begin your crusade as a Trainer. I hope you guys become strong enough to compete in the Gym Challenge!” Leona beamed, and I considered my options. Leona bit her lip.

”Jayden, why don’t you pick first?” Leona offered. I considered.

”I’ll take Scorbunny.” I figured. The bunny in question hopped about excitedly. 

”Grookey.” Jessica smiled when Leona invited her to pick.

”Leaving Hop with Sobble!” Leona smiled, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. 

”Um, Jessica and Hop, why don’t you guys battle?” Leona suggested. They both accepted. My competitive sister grinned and expertly spun Grookey’s Poke Ball, then released him. Leona sidled up to me.

”So. Jayden Dane, right? Hop’s definitely sung your praises a lot. Though I think he’s into your sister. If I swung that way, I’d be into her, too.” Leona said bluntly. 

”She is damn sexy, huh?” I grinned, then froze. I looked to see Leona looking at me, her eyes dancing.

”I see Jessica has more than one male admirer.” Leona whispered, and nudged my shoulder playfully.

”Guess so. So, uh, I wouldn’t mind an Endorsement to the Gym Challenge.” I brought up. Leona licked her lips.

”Sure. Just... swing by my house in Motostoke now and then, yeah?” Leona said, her sultry eyes demanding a yes.

”’Course.” I said easily, and Leona handed me a letter of Endorsement.

”Your sister’s getting one, too. I’d brought three because of Hop’s praise. Though I’m not sure he’s quite ready. We’ll have to practice.” Leona said seriously. I nodded. 

”So, wait for her before you run off.” Leona said, and I nodded. After their battle, Jessica and Hop both came over to me and Leona. The Champion gave my sister a letter, and she threw her arms around me in a fierce, triumphant hug. 

”Where’s mine, Leona? Did you see my Poke Ball throw? I’ve mastered it, yeah?” Hop said excitedly.

”Well, yeah. But I’m a little concerned by your recklessness in battle. Let’s train up, and you can catch up to the Dane twins tomorrow.” Leona consoled.

”What now?” Jessica asked, our hug having broken apart, and now we loosely held hands.

”Head on down to Wedgehurst Pokemon Lab. Tell Professor Magnolia that the Champion sent you for Pokedexes. Me and Jessica grinned at each other, and hastened to the next town over.


	2. Wedgehurst

Jessica and I were sitting around a small fire just off the road to Wedgehurst. The day had been fading when my sister and I had told Mom where we were going, promised we’d be back by the weekend, and grabbed some basic tools. So, it was night, and we lacked a tent, because we were forgetful.

”J-j-Jayden. It’s really cold.” Jessica shuddered. I scooted closer, and wrapped my arms around her securely. She leaned against me, and sighed.

”Thanks.” she said, her voice a little uneven, and I realized my left hand was pushed against the side of one of her tits. She slid her arms around my neck, and I laid down, and Jessica’s curvaceous body settled on top of me. My cock was raging hard and straining against my jeans, but I tried to ignore it. But it was hard with Jessica’s head against my neck, her enormous tits on my chest, and her thick hips in my arms. Her breathing soon evened out, and I fell asleep sometime after. 

———

I woke up to see Jessica dousing the fire. 

”Hey, sleepy. Get up. We’ll make it to Wedgehurst by lunch, if we hurry.” my twin reminded me. I nodded tiredly, and grabbed my bag. Jessica had hers, and we walked quite close to each other. When we finally reached the town, we were both exhausted. We’d done some leveling up on her Pokémon, and we hit up the Pokémon Center to heal their wounds. Jessica asked for directions, and we headed towards the Professor’s Lab.

Inside the lab, a scarlet haired girl was looking at a thick book. She looked up when we entered. 

“Hi! I’m Sonia! What can I do for you guys?” she asked, and my eyes lingered on her. Sonia was incredibly gorgeous, with stunning teal eyes that matched her shirt, and incredible, huge tits, and curvy hips. Her face was super pretty, as well. I’m not sure, but it looked like Jessica was displeased by my obvious fascination with Sonia. 

”Hey, we’re Jessica and Jayden. Leona sent us down here. She said we need, uh, Pokedexes?” Jessica said, and she squeezed my hand tightly. Sonia bit her lip and twirled her hair as I started.

”Um, yeah!” I added in, and the busty redhead giggled. 

”Ok, well. I’m Professor Magnolia’s granddaughter. I think I can give these to you guys.” Sonia smiled, and handed us our Pokédexes. 

”Thanks!” Jessica smiled. 

”We’re here!” Leona called, stepping inside. I took a quick moment to appreciate the Champion’s beauty, and then grinned at Hop. 

”Soooooo.... do you guys have Pokedexes yet?” Hop asked excitedly.

”Yup.” Jessica said, showing hers off. I was a bit distracted by Leona’s hand on my arm.

”You made it here all right, yeah? I promised your mother I’d see the two of you here safely.” Leona said, and smiled teasingly at me. 

”Hey, sis! Can I get mine now or what??” Hop begged. Leona pulled back her hand, and nodded.

”Sonia?” the Champion prompted. Sonia handed Hop a Pokédex, and there was a loud crash. We all raced outside, and found two glimmering Wishing Stars in the dirt. Jessica and I each grabbed one, as for once Hop didn’t race like crazy.

”What? Only two!” Hop exclaimed, as Jessica handed me one.

”Oh! Yeah, I guess so.” Jessica said a bit guiltily. 

”It’s ok, little brother. I’m sure you’ll find one.” Leona said, nudging Hop’s shoulder. He nodded sadly. Sonia took our Stars.

”I’ll have my gran fix these up for you two. She’s napping right now, but they’ll be ready by tomorrow. We have a guest house if the four of you want to stay.” Sonia invited.

”I’m fine with it. Jayden?” my sister asked me, her stunning face smiling shyly. I took Jessica’s hand.

”Yeah, we’re in.” I nodded.

”Great! Leona, Hop?” Sonia asked.

”Nah, we can’t impede. Besides, I have a free hotel room at any hotel in Galar. Why not use ‘em?” Leona laughed.

”Awww! I wanted to stay here!” Hop sighed.

”I guess it’s for the best. We do only have the one bed, and two of you would be sharing a pullout couch.” Sonia shrugged. Leona ruffled Hop’s hair as the two walked down the road.

”So, housemates. How about we head down to Wedgehurst and do some shopping?” Sonia grinned.

”Sorry, Sonia. But I’m completely exhausted. I might just tuck in early.” Jessica sighed.

”Don’t worry about it! Get some sleep, you’ll need it, as you’ll probably be on the road a lot in the coming days. Traveling the region all day, every day?” Sonia smiled. Jessica nodded gratefully, and headed to the guest house.

”You’re still in, Jayden?” Sonia asked. 

”Yeah, it’s not every day I get to spend with a beautiful girl like you.” I flirted. Sonia giggled, and told me she had to go give our Wishing Stars to Magnolia, then she’d be right down. When she came down, her trench coat was gone, and she smiled at me. I offered her my arm gentlemanly, and she took it, and I tried not to notice how it was nestled between her magnificent breasts. She laid her head on my shoulder as we walked, and I probably had a stupid grin on my face, but I didn’t care. I had this stunning woman hanging on to me, and her hips brushing against me with every step. I felt like the grin was deserved. All the boys in town shot me jealous looks. 

”How do you feel about clothing shopping?” Sonia asked.

”I’m fine with it.” I said, and she smiled. I let her lead the walk, as I hadn’t a clue where we were going. 

We walked into the boutique, and only then did Sonia leave my side, as we wandered around looking for clothes. I found a nice purple hoodie and a white shirt to go under it. Purple was Jessica’s favorite color, and she loved when I wore it. And who am I to deny my beautiful twin anything? After I tried it on and bought it with some of Mom’s pocket money she’d given me and Jessica, I went and found Sonia, who was now sporting a deep V-necked emerald dress with a slit up her long legs. I raised my eyebrows, and she blushed a bit.

“I figured it’d be nice to look good for your Opening Ceremony in two days.” Sonia shrugged mischievously. 

”I like the look. A LOT.” I said, and Sonia grinned. She slid her arms around my neck and hugged me. I put my hands a bit clumsily on her hips, and she snuggled against me. 

———

Sonia, back in her teal crop top and tight jeans, held my hand as she took a selfie of us in a field of flowers just outside the city. She smiled at me, and tugged me closer. I listened gladly, and when my body pressed against hers, she looked up and kissed me. I groaned against her lips, and wrapped my arms around her, my hands settling on her back as she kissed me harder, and then she “slipped” and pulled us to the grass, where she pulled me on top of her, her tits squashing against my chest, as I kissed back, my hands on her face, as her own hands wrapped around my torso. 

When I pulled back for air, my breath caught as I saw her lick her lips at me, her shirt pulled down and her tits pushed up so far it looked like they’d pop out. I sucked in a hungry gulp of air, then pushed my lips back against Sonia’s. She moaned as my thumbs teased the bare skin between her shirt’s hem and her jeans. The rest of my hand gripped her hips, and they wiggled a bit in my grasp, as she tried to hide her arousal. I was sure she could feel my erection pushes against her, but I made no motion to progress beyond kissing, as I’d only met her today, and this was a blessing from the Hero already. 

———

I felt like skipping as Sonia and I giggled and talked, hand in hand, all the way back to her grandmother’s house. When we got back, the soft sun was already fading. I kissed Sonia deeply, and she smirked at me.

”I’m headed to bed. You could join me... if you want.” Sonia flirted. I laughed and kissed her again.

”Goodnight.” I whispered, then trudged off to the guest house. What I didn’t see was Sonia’s disappointed, longing gaze after me as I left. 

When I stepped inside, the lights were off, and there was very little light inside, the curtains pulled tight. I grinned as I shrugged off my hoodie and looked at Jessica in bed. I studied her gorgeous face, hourglass curves, and the smooth, milky cleavage I saw in her revealing tank top. I crawled in beside her, and held her in my arms, and brushed some hair out of her mouth, and she, asleep, nuzzled her head into my chest. I fell asleep with my twin’s sexy, curvy body smashed against mine. 


	3. Motostoke

Jessica and I woke up and got ready to head into Motostoke.

”Right. So, we have to take the train up to Motostoke, so we need to head to Wedgehurst Station.” Jessica mentioned while fixing her hair. I came up behind her and looked at the map she was studying on the counter. I put a steadying hand on her curvy hip, and I think she shivered a bit as I drew nearer to see better. 

”Gotcha. I’m ready when you are, little sis.” I smiled, and hugged her from behind. Then I walked away and ruffled through my bag. I checked my belt to see how Scorbunny was doing, and confirmed his health. Jessica and I left Sonia’s guest house and headed down the path, then I saw Sonia looking through the window of her bedroom.

”Hey, give me a minute, yeah?” I checked with Jessica, and she nodded, a but confused as I hurried into Sonia’s house and met my gorgeous girlfriend on the steps. She smiled shyly, as I put my hands on her hips, and she leaned against me and we kissed.

”I’ll see you later, I s’pose. I’ll be there for your opening ceremony in the dress I got.” Sonia teased.

”Good. I’ll be looking for you.” I murmured, and she giggled and kissed me again. I left and rejoined Jessica, and the two of us walked down to the station, where we boarded the train to the Wild Area. The staff on the train said that the earliest train that had run today had been stuck by a herd of Wooloo. Fortunately, they’d gotten them cleared, so while the previous train’s occupants were trudging through the Wild Area, we zoomed into Motostoke. 

”Whoa!” Jessica exclaimed, and the city was incredible, with two levels connected by a circular lift. We hurried to the stadium, where we conferred with the front desk.

”Right. So, Mr. and Ms. Dane, you’ll have to pick a number.” the check in guy explained.

”17.” Jessica said.

”69.” I said, and he nodded.

”Gotcha. You can check in over at Budew Drop Inn, for the proper ceremony tomorrow.” he said, and we nodded and headed over, and found a horde of leather and hair-gel clad fellows blocking the front desk. I ended up getting in a bit of an argument, and we ended up 2v2ing with me and Jessica against two of them. Then they left, and a beautiful, black-haired trainer came up to me.

”Hi. I’m so sorry for them.” she smiled shyly. She was incredibly beautiful, with long smooth legs, a pink top that showed off a good deal of cleavage from her perky, small breasts.

”Don’t worry about it.” I grinned, and she blushed a bit.

”Thanks. They’re from my hometown of Spikemuth, and they’re major fans, but they go too far a lot of the time.” she sighed, “Anyways, I’m Marnie.”.

”Jayden Dane. Future Champion.” I winked, and Marnie blushed a bit harder.

”Not if I have to say anything about it.” Marnie teased. Jessica slid an arm around my neck.

”Hey, we have to go.” she whispered.

”Oh. Hi, are you Jayden’s girlfriend?” Marnie asked, a bit disappointed. Jessica blushed furiously.

”Um, no. I’m his twin sister, Jessica.” she replied. Marnie’s pretty smile returned. 

”Anyways, Marnie. Maybe we could grab a bite sometime?” I asked. She bit her lip.

”That’d be lovely!” Marnie enthused, “How about we grab dinner tonight?”. I nodded.

”Sounds good.” I said, and allowed Jessica to lead me away. 

———

That evening, I said goodbye to Jessica and went downstairs to the lobby, where Marnie was in a shiny silver dress that cut off at the waist, and teased her cute breasts. She smiled when she saw me, and I rubbed my neck.

”Didn’t realize it was a fancy occasion.” I apologized. 

”Oh, don’t worry about it. I just had this dress, it’s a gift from my brother, so I figured why not wear it?” Marnie shrugged. I grinned and tentatively slid an arm around her, and she snuggled into my side. 

”C’mon then.” Marnie grinned, and we walked out of the hotel and searched for a restaurant to eat at, and found a bit of a date-night type place. I didn’t mind it, and neither did Marnie, who smiled at me, and we sat down.

———

After dinner, we sat on a bridge and chatted.

”So tomorrow, we’re enemies, you know.” I teased, and wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned against me. She shivered a bit, and I took the opportunity to turn towards her, and ran a hand down her gorgeously smooth long legs. She smiled, and I continued doing it, grinning a bit at her as our heads edged closer together, meeting in a bit of a shy, tender kiss. She slid her arms around my neck, and pulled me on top of her. I stifled a moan against her mouth, and she ran a hand through my long dark hair, and I gripped her bare legs, and my cock started twitching. She groaned as she felt it pushing against her stomach.

”Sorry.” I grinned, and Marnie just shuddered as I kissed her again, and she slid a leg around my waist, and I groaned, as my cock was now shoved against her black panties, as her dress had gotten pushed up at some point. When we heard footsteps, I shifted so my body covered her exposed naughty bits. 

”Aw, look, Hank. I remember when we were kids in love.” the woman, who was a total MILF, by the way nudged her husband.

”Yeah, yeah.” her husband, Hank, responded. 

”Gotta say, man, if I had a wife like yours, I’d treat her right.” I grinned up at the couple. The gorgeous MILF blushed.

”Aren’t you a charmer? And handsome, too.” she teased. I grinned.

”Guilty as charged.” I smirked. Marnie moaned, looking for attention from me.

”Good night, then, handsome.” the woman flirted, and Hank looked a bit displeased. Once they left, I resumed kissing Marnie, who was very happy about that. 

———

We were slammed against Marnie’s hotel door, my hand on her gorgeous thigh, while her hand was shoved up my shirt, and we were kissing eagerly. 

”Mmm. Goodnight, then.” Marnie giggled. I grinned at her and left, and when I got up to the floor Jessica and I were staying on, I bumped into the MILF from earlier.

”Hey, handsome. Are you following me?” she flirted, and I grinned at her. 

”Nah. I’m staying here with my sister, and we’re trying out the Gym Challenge.” I said, and her eyes widened.

”No way! I’m here to see the Opening Ceremonies! I actually live in Postwick, but came for this!” the woman enthused.

”You’re joking me, right? I’m from Postwick.” I laughed.

”No way, really?” the MILF exclaimed.

”Yeah. So... do you have a name?” I grinned. 

”Ella.” she smiled, and I grinned and leaned against the wall. 

”So... you’re not going to watch me compete?” I teased. Ella smirked, and edged closer, until I could easily lean in and kiss her. I was seriously debating it, when she did it herself.

”Mmm....” Ella groaned, and I gripped her curvy hips, and spun around and shoved her up against the wall, and she slid her arms around my neck, and I lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, and she started humping me as we kissed, and my poor cock was begging to cum, but Ella was in a state of ecstasy. 

”You’re so big!” Ella moaned.

”Bigger than your husband?” I teased. 

”Way bigger. There’s a reason I never let him plant a seed in my garden.” Ella said, and peppered my face with kisses. I gripped her hips tighter, and she licked my neck.

”God, you’re a fucking naughty MILF.” I groaned, and Ella locked eyes with me as she kept licking my neck sensually. She slid down my body, and kneeled on the floor, and lifted up my shirt, and used her expert tongue to lick around my skin just above the waistband of my jeans. Then she stood up, and kissed me playfully.

”See you around, Champ.” she teased, and sashayed into her hotel room. I stood there for a while, a bit out of it, before heading into mine. Jessica was completely naked, fingering herself.

”Aaah!” she shrieked, pulling up the covers instantly, and I kicked the door shut to avoid passerbys seeing my heavenly sister naked. 

”Um... Jayden?” Jessica bit her lip. 

”Yeah?” I replied, accidentally being extremely husky in my tones. Jessica blushed surprisedly.

”Can you... leave?” Jessica asked shyly.

”What if I don’t want to?” I asked throatily, approaching the bed. Her cheeks flamed with a dark scarlet blush. Her lips parted as I sat down, and put my hands on the cover, but waited for her permission. She held my gaze, and nodded once. I pulled back the covers, and gazed at Jessica’s holy body. She blushed a bit as I looked at her incredulously. Her body was incredible, with a perfect, all-natural hourglass shape. My hands shook a bit as I gazed at her incredible tits, and noted their hard nipples. Her pussy was shaved clean, and looked incredible. 

”Now I want to see you.” Jessica said quietly. Nodding, I stripped down and stood naked in front of her, my big cock rock hard from Marnie, Ella, and now Jessica. Jessica stared at it, and the special attention made it throb slowly. 

”So... what now?” Jessica asked.


	4. Motostoke, Redux

Cheers filled the stadium as a row of us, all young, bright Gym Challengers, stood at attention as the Gym Leaders came into the pitch. Me and all the guy Challengers were practically drooling over Nessa the Water Type’s tropical beauty, Bea the Fighting Type’s smooth, slender body, and Melony the Ice Type’s luscious MILF curves and generous breasts. The crowd cheered wildly for all the Leaders. Among them, I thought I saw Ella on her feet, her eyes trained on me, but I couldn’t be sure, honestly.

”Now then! Challengers, head to Turffield for the first Challenge!” the announcer thundered, and we all turned and ran. The second we got out of the Stadium, Jessica hugged me, before we both felt a bit awkward. After last night’s nude reveal, we’d ended up just clothing and going to sleep, not touching for once. It felt too... strange to touch after gazing at each other’s naked bodies. When we stepped back, Sonia joined us and hugged me tightly, and I kissed her as her curvaceous body, clad in her seductive green dress, rubbed up against me. I slid an arm comfortably around her shoulders, and we laughed and talked as Hop joined us.

”Hey, guys! Leona said she’s buying us food if we sneakily head over to her camp on the edge of town. She got takeout.” Hop confided seriously. I laughed, and Sonia kissed me.

”Sorry, honey. I can’t make it. Gran’s making me research the heroes of old, and she gave me a specific assignment for tonight.” Sonia apologized. I said goodbye, and she headed towards Budew Drop Inn, while Hop led me and Jessica through the crowd, where Ella stopped me, and said congratulations. Jessica and Hop, also both new Gym Challengers, looked confused when they didn’t get a congratulations, but shrugged it off. When we broke free of Motostoke, Hop led us well off the route to Turffield, and into a forest clearing, where the beautiful Galarian champion sat chatting with a busty beauty with brown hair and a pretty face.

”Hey, guys! This is May, the champion of Hoenn!” Leona greeted us. I claimed a seat between the gorgeous Champions, and Hop sat by May, while Jessica sat a bit lonely by Leona, who was engaged in a conversation with me and May. Hop and his Wooloo were arguing, but I didn’t care. By the end of the meal, I was drunk, from the two girls egging me on. Hop was asleep by the fire, and Jessica was sleeping on his Wooloo, as it was comfy. I had May against my chest, her big perky tits palmed in my hand, and Leona under my arm, and I was alternating kissing both Champions.

Drunk me loved being a Gym Challenger. 


End file.
